


Whispers

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Freeform, Phazon Corruption, under 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: the tinnitus of your disease





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I found this sitting in my docs without an ending and finished it up.

That little ringing in your ear, that tickling, whispering sound, always present but hardly there, enticing you to turn your head this way and that in a bid to locate it.

It doesn’t exist outside of you. At least, not here.

It did on Tallon IV, within those pulsing, midnight mines, and its bleeding deposits on Dark Aether, leaking out just for your doppelganger to devour up. It rang and called, but your ears couldn’t pick up on its frequencies, not like what it was accomplishing with you now.

You saw others perk up and swivel to its voice, the pace of their breathing, the rate of their hearts. Your scan visor wasn’t required for diagnosing clear signs of addiction. Of madness. Of submission.

The space pirates were the worst diseased, especially when your sinister clone sunk its claws into them. They fed on it until they died, and then they continued. They cursed one of their planets with the substance in desperation.

It despised your consistent resistance. You felt from the start that it craved more than it already had, despite it lacking apparent communication. The first encounter with it proved this to you in a startlingly greedy manner.

Phazon and Dark Samus were synonymous. And since the corruption, they are both audible to you, just out of reach, their voices the fuzziness of a dream. But on significant occasions they would suddenly scream, startling you from the relief of your successful purges. If it was in agony or excitement, you did not know, but you knew you were getting sicker and sicker.

One of you would perish first. You knew it couldn’t wait to find out who.


End file.
